<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the lightning thief ( a haikyuu percyjackson story) by Aabbott91206</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907719">the lightning thief ( a haikyuu percyjackson story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aabbott91206/pseuds/Aabbott91206'>Aabbott91206</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu percy jackson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodite - Freeform, Athena - Freeform, Betrayal, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Greek gods, Injurys, M/M, Monsters, On the Run, Other, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Tags May Change, Titans, Zeus - Freeform, apollo - Freeform, charater death, cursing, percy jackson - Freeform, posidon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aabbott91206/pseuds/Aabbott91206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't ask to be a demi-god it just kinda happened kinda like the other tragic events in my life, I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi and yea my life's a mess. so if you think your a demi-god like me stop reading this, cause take it from me the life of a half-blood is hell. Always getting chased by monsters, deadly quest, dealing with angry gods, yea not the ideal life in my mind. </p>
<p>but if your still reading welcome to a world of monsters, quest, and other half-blood things, so if you think you're ready here's my story...</p>
<p>it all started the day I got expelled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I do not own Percy Jackson or haikyuu I just thought this would be a fun idea if you've read or seen one series and not the other id suggest you watch or read the other)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu percy jackson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER</p>
<p>Look, I didn't want to be a demi-god </p>
<p>If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: stop reading this right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Trust me, the life of demi-god is not one you will want to lead.</p>
<p>Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. And most of the time, You'll end up fighting monsters, and sometimes the Ares kids .</p>
<p>If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.</p>
<p>But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you, and you might not have a  Satyr around to save you.</p>
<p>Don't say I didn't warn you.</p>
<p>My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi.</p>
<p>I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at YancyAcademy, a private school for troubled kids in Miyagi.</p>
<p>Am I a troubled kid?</p>
<p>Yeah. You could say that.</p>
<p>I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to yamagata— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.</p>
<p>I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were. Especially if you didn't have any friends.</p>
<p>But Mr. Takeda, our history teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.</p>
<p>Mr. Takeda was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning balck hair and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.</p>
<p>I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.</p>
<p>Boy, was I wrong.</p>
<p>See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Indian culture fest, I had this accident with a slingshot. I wasn't aiming for the teacher, but of course, I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we went to a volleyball game at a local high school and I fell over one of the bars and let's just say the whole section of the bleachers fell down. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.</p>
<p>This trip, I was determined to be good.</p>
<p>All the way into the city, I put up with Yūji Terushima, the undercut, dyed blond kleptomaniac boy, hitting my best friend Nishinoya in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.</p>
<p>Noya was an easy target. He was short. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. Or one of the girls forgot their blazers.</p>
<p>Anyway, yuji terushima was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his gelled black and blonde strip hair, and he knew I couldn't do anything back to him because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.</p>
<p>"I'm going to kill him," I mumbled.</p>
<p>Nishnoya tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."</p>
<p>He dodged another piece of yuji’s lunch.</p>
<p>"That's it." I started to get up, but nishinoya pulled me back to my seat.</p>
<p>"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."</p>
<p>Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked him right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.</p>
<p>Mr. Takeda led the museum tour.</p>
<p>He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.</p>
<p>It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.</p>
<p>He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs.  Yamaka, would give me the evil eye.</p>
<p>Mrs. yamaka was this little math teacher from kochi who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was 20 years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.</p>
<p>From her first day, Mrs. yamaka loved terushima and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.</p>
<p>One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told noya I didn't think Mrs. Yamaka was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."</p>
<p>Mr. Takeda kept talking about Greek funeral art.</p>
<p>Finally, terushima snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"</p>
<p>It came out louder than I meant it to.</p>
<p>The whole group laughed. Mr. takdea stopped his story.</p>
<p>"Mr. yamaguchi ," he said, "did you have a comment?"</p>
<p>My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."</p>
<p>Mr. takeda pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"</p>
<p>I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Mr. takeda said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."</p>
<p>"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"</p>
<p>"God?" Mr. tadeka asked.</p>
<p>"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"</p>
<p>"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.</p>
<p>"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."</p>
<p>Some snickers from the group.</p>
<p>Behind me, yuji terushima mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"</p>
<p>"And why, Mr. yamaguhci," takeda said, "to paraphrase Mister terushima excellent question, does this matter in real life?"</p>
<p>"Busted," nishinoya muttered.</p>
<p>"Shut up," yuji hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.</p>
<p>At least terushima got packed, too. Mr. takeda was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.</p>
<p>I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."</p>
<p>"I see." Mr. takeda looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. yamaguchi. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. yamaka, would you lead us back outside?"</p>
<p>The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.</p>
<p>noya and I were about to follow when Mr. Takeda said, "Mr. Yamaguchi ."</p>
<p>I knew that was coming.</p>
<p>I told nishinoya to keep going. Then I turned around. "Sir?"</p>
<p>Mr. takeda had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.</p>
<p>"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. takeda told me.</p>
<p>"About the Titans?"</p>
<p>"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, tadashi yamaguchi."</p>
<p>I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.</p>
<p>I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Takeda expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C– in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.</p>
<p>I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Takeda took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.</p>
<p>He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.</p>
<p>The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along the street side.</p>
<p>Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.</p>
<p>Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Yuji terushima was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Yamaka wasn't seeing a thing.</p>
<p>noya and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.</p>
<p>"Detention?" noya asked through a mouth full of sandwich.</p>
<p>"Nah," I said. "Not from takeda. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."</p>
<p>nishinoya didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your banana ?"</p>
<p>I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.</p>
<p>I watched the stream of cabs going down street, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.</p>
<p>Mr. takeda parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel named ‘ a world of thorns’. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.</p>
<p>I was about to unwrap my sandwich when yuji terushima appeared in front of me with his ugly friends—I guess he'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped his half-eaten lunch in nishinoya's lap.</p>
<p>"Oops." he grinned at me with his crooked teeth. His roots definitely needed a touch up.</p>
<p>I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.</p>
<p>I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, terushima was sitting on his butt in the fountain, screaming, "tadashi pushed me!"</p>
<p>Mrs. Yamaka materialized next to us.</p>
<p>Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"</p>
<p>"—the water—"</p>
<p>"—like it grabbed him—"</p>
<p>I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.</p>
<p>As soon as Mrs. yamaka was sure poor little yuji was okay, promising to get him a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. yamaka turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"</p>
<p>"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."</p>
<p>That wasn't the right thing to say.</p>
<p>"Come with me," Mrs. yamaka said.</p>
<p>"Wait!" noya yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."</p>
<p>I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs.nishinoya scared nishinoya to death not like i can say she didn't do the same to me”</p>
<p>She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.</p>
<p>"I don't think so, Mr. yuu ," she said.</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>"You—will—stay—here."</p>
<p>Nishinoya looked at me desperately.</p>
<p>"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."</p>
<p>"Honey," Mrs. yamaka barked at me. "Now."</p>
<p>Yuji terushima smirked.</p>
<p>I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. yamaka, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.</p>
<p>How'd she get there so fast?</p>
<p>I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.</p>
<p>I wasn't so sure.</p>
<p>I went after Mrs.yamaka.</p>
<p>Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at nishinoya. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. takeda like he wanted Mr. takeda to notice what was going on, but Mr. takeda was absorbed in his novel.</p>
<p>I looked back up. Mrs. yamaka had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.</p>
<p>Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for terushima at the gift shop.</p>
<p>But apparently that wasn't the plan.</p>
<p>I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.</p>
<p>Except for us, the gallery was empty.</p>
<p>Mrs. yamaka stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.</p>
<p>Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. yamaka. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...</p>
<p>"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.</p>
<p>I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."</p>
<p>She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"</p>
<p>The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.</p>
<p>She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.</p>
<p>I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."</p>
<p>Thunder shook the building.</p>
<p>"We are not fools, Tadashi Yamaguchi ," Mrs. Yamaka said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."</p>
<p>I didn't know what she was talking about.</p>
<p>All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.</p>
<p>"Well?" she demanded.</p>
<p>"Ma'am, I don't..."</p>
<p>"Your time is up," she hissed.</p>
<p>Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.</p>
<p>Then things got even stranger.</p>
<p>Mr.takeda, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.</p>
<p>"What ho, yamaguchi!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.</p>
<p>Mrs. yamaka lunged at me.</p>
<p>With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. takeda’s bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.</p>
<p>Mrs. yamaka spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.</p>
<p>My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.</p>
<p>She snarled, "Die, honey!"</p>
<p>And she flew straight at me.</p>
<p>Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.</p>
<p>The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!</p>
<p>Mrs. yamaka was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.</p>
<p>I was alone.</p>
<p>There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.</p>
<p>Mr. takeda wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.</p>
<p>My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.</p>
<p>Had I imagined the whole thing?</p>
<p>I went back outside.</p>
<p>It had started to rain.</p>
<p>nishinoya was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Yuji terushima was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to his ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. kuzuri  whipped your butt."</p>
<p>I said, "Who?"</p>
<p>"Our teacher. Duh!"</p>
<p>I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. kuzuri. I asked terushima what he was talking about.</p>
<p>he just rolled his eyes and turned away.</p>
<p>I asked noya where Mrs. yamaka was.</p>
<p>He said, "Who?"</p>
<p>But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.</p>
<p>"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."</p>
<p>Thunder boomed overhead.</p>
<p>I saw Mr. takeda sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.</p>
<p>I went over to him.</p>
<p>He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. yamaguchi."</p>
<p>I handed Mr. takeda his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.</p>
<p>"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. yamaka?"</p>
<p>He stared at me blankly. "Who?"</p>
<p>"The other chaperone. Mrs. yamaka. The pre-algebra teacher."</p>
<p>He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "tadashi, there is no Mrs. yamaka on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. yamaka at YancyAcademy. Are you feeling alright?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2. THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH</p><p>I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. kuzuri—a serious blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.</p><p>Every so often I would spring a Mrs. yamaka reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.</p><p>It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. yamaka had never existed.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>But nishinoya couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name yamaka to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.</p><p>Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.</p><p>I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. yamaka with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.</p><p>The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the HudsonValley touched down only fifty miles from YancyAcademy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.</p><p>I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with yuji terushima and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.</p><p>Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. gichi , asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.</p><p>The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to YancyAcademy.</p><p>Fine, I told myself. Just fine.</p><p>I was homesick.</p><p>I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.</p><p>And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss noya, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.</p><p>I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. takeda’s crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.</p><p>As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. takeda had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.</p><p>The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.</p><p>I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.</p><p>I remembered Mr. takeda's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, tadashi yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.</p><p>I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. takeda, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave YancyAcademy with him thinking I hadn't tried.</p><p>I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. takeda's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.</p><p>I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. takdea asked a question. A voice that was definitely nishinoya's said "... worried about yamaguchi, sir."</p><p>I froze.</p><p>I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.</p><p>I inched closer.</p><p>"... alone this summer," nishinoya was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"</p><p>"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. takeda said. "We need the boy to mature more."</p><p>"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— "</p><p>"Will have to be resolved without him, nishinoya. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."</p><p>"Sir, he saw her... ."</p><p>"His imagination," Mr. takeda insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."</p><p>"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." nishinoyas's voice was choked with emotion.  "You know what that would mean."</p><p>"You haven't failed, yuu," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping yamaguchi alive until next fall—"</p><p>The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.</p><p>Mr. takeda went silent.</p><p>My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.</p><p>A shadow slid across the lighted glass of takeda's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.</p><p>I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.</p><p>A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.</p><p>A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.</p><p>Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. takeda spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."</p><p>"Mine neither," nishinoya said. "But I could have sworn ..."</p><p>"Go back to the dorm," Mr. takeda told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."</p><p>"Don't remind me."</p><p>The lights went out in Mr. takeda's office.</p><p>I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.</p><p>Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.</p><p>Nishinoya r was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.</p><p>"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"</p><p>I didn't answer.</p><p>"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Just... tired."</p><p>I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.</p><p>I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.</p><p>But one thing was clear: nishinoya and Mr. takeda were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.</p><p>The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. takeda called me back inside.</p><p>For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.</p><p>"yamaguchi," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."</p><p>His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Yuji terushima smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with his lips.</p><p>I mumbled, "Okay, sir."</p><p>"I mean ..." Mr.takeda wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."</p><p>My eyes stung.</p><p>Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.</p><p>"Right," I said, trembling.</p><p>"No, no," Mr. takeda said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, yamaguchi. That's nothing to be—"</p><p>"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."</p><p>"yamaguchi—"</p><p>But I was already gone.</p><p>On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.</p><p>The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.</p><p>They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.</p><p>What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.</p><p>"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."</p><p>They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.</p><p>The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was noya, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.</p><p>During the whole bus ride, nishinoya kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.</p><p>Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.</p><p>I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"</p><p>nishinoya nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"</p><p>I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. takeda the night before the exam.</p><p>noya's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"</p><p>"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"</p><p>He winced. "Look, yamaguchi ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."</p><p>"noya—"</p><p>"And I was telling Mr. takeda that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. yamaka, and ..."</p><p>"nishinoya, you're a really, really bad liar."</p><p>His ears turned pink.</p><p>From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.</p><p>The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:</p><p>Nishinoya yuu</p><p>Keeper</p><p>Half-Blood Hill</p><p>Miyagi , japan</p><p>(800) 009-0009</p><p>"What's Half—"</p><p>"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."</p><p>My heart sank. Nishinoya  had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.</p><p>"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."</p><p>He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."</p><p>"Why would I need you?"</p><p>It came out harsher than I meant it to.</p><p>noya blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, yamaguchi, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."</p><p>I stared at him.</p><p>All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.</p><p>"nishinoya," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"</p><p>There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.</p><p>After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. nishinoya and I filed outside with everybody else.</p><p>We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.</p><p>The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.</p><p>I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.</p><p>All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.</p><p>The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.</p><p>I looked over at noya to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.</p><p>"noya?" I said. "Hey, man—"</p><p>"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"</p><p>"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"</p><p>"Not funny, tadashi. Not funny at all."</p><p>The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.</p><p>"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."</p><p>"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."</p><p>"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.</p><p>Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.</p><p>At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.</p><p>The passengers cheered.</p><p>"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"</p><p>Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.</p><p>nishinoya didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.</p><p>"noya?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What are you not telling me?"</p><p>He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "yamaguchi, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"</p><p>"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. yamaka, are they?"</p><p>His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. yamaka. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."</p><p>"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."</p><p>He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.</p><p>He said, "You saw her snip the cord."</p><p>"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.</p><p>"This is not happening," nishinoya mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."</p><p>"What last time?"</p><p>"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."</p><p>"noya," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."</p><p>This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.</p><p>"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"nishinoya—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"</p><p>He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>does anyone know where i can find a lotis hotel id like to stay till the end of 2020</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I just fought a hydra anyway ill have the next chapter out soon, just so you guys know I'm going directly off the book witha few changes here and there <br/>i do not own haikyuu or percy jackson but i hope yall enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>